An implantable medical device (IMD) may include circuitry disposed within a hermetic, biocompatible outer housing. Some IMD outer housings are formed of biocompatible metals, such as titanium or biocompatible ceramics. Other materials for IMD outer housings have been proposed, such as biocompatible polymers, (e.g., a liquid crystal polymer (LCP)).